Contes en folie
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Voici une série d'OS mettant en scène nos personnages et couples favoris de Bleach dans nos chère compte d'enfance quelques peu retouché ! Je met un RATING M juste par précaution car on ne sait jamais se que pourrais faire IchigoXGrimmjow ou HimeXUlqui !
1. Intro  Liste

Coucou a toutes et a tous.

Voici une petite série d 'OS retraçant nos compte préféré mais avec nos personnages et couples chéries de Bleach. Dans cette série je vais essayer de mettre en place la totalité des couple possible et si dessous je ferais une liste qui grandira petit a petit avec le nom compte suivit des personnage qui l'agrément et du/des couple/s principal/principaux si il y en as. Ainsi vous pourrez choisir plus simplement les histoire que vous voulez.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci.

Liste :

chapitre 1 : LE PETIT CHAPERONS ROUGE :

Couple : Ulquiorra X Orihime

Personnages :

-Grimmjow

-Nnoitra

-Ulquiorra

-Orihime

-Ruikia

-Zommari

Chapitre 2 : CENDRILLON

Couple : Byakuya X Renji

Personnages :

-Byakuya. K

-Renji. A

-Hallibel. T

-Neil


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge Ulqui X Hime

Il était une fois une petite fille qu'on appelait Chaperon Rouge,

on lui avait donné ce nom parce sa maman lui avait fait un très joli bonnet rouge qui s'accordait avec ces magnifique cheveux roux. Elle portait aussi une jolie barrette en forme de fleur bleue turquoise qui rapellait quelque peu ses deux grands yeux bleus, verts.

Au village, quand on la voyait arriver, on disait: Tiens voilà le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Le petit Chaperon Rouge avait une grand-maman, nomme Rukiaqui, qui vivait seule à l'autre bout de la forêt. La vielle dame très âgée, ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa maison.

Un jour sa maman lui dit:

"Grand-maman est malade, j'ai fait ce matin des galettes que ta grand-maman aime tant, sois gentille, va donc les lui porter avec ce fromage et ce petit pot de confiture. Mais ne quitte pas le sentier, car papa a vu des loups qui rôdaient dans la forêt."

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge promit de se méfier puis, toute joyeuse,

elle mit sa cape rouge, son bonnet rouge, sa jolie barrette bleue, et prit son petit panier.

"Ne traine pas en chemin, recommanda la maman. Ne parle à personne et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit. D'accord Orihime?"

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge lui donna pour seule reponse un gros baiser et partit en sautillant.

Or, tout près de là, un loup affamé rôdait dans le bois. Il etait accompagne d'une jeune garcon, pas plus vieu que la jeune Orihime mais foncierement different de cette derniere. Sa peau etait blanche, ses yeux etaient grands et verts et deux lignes noires tracait un long trait partant du bas de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de son visage tels deux larme qui coulent. Son visage refletait une tristesse pronfonde et ses yeux, tout comme son coeur, etait froid et dure comme la pierre.

Soudain il vit l'enfant. Le loup se lécha les babines en pensant au succulent dîner qu'il allait faire. Son mettre, quand a lui, trouva cette jeune fille plus que ravissante et eu comme un rater au niveau de son coeur. Il s'etonna lui même a devorer la jeune fille du regard. Il se demanda se qui se passait chez lui, mais fut tire de ses pensee par un grognement du loup. Ce dernier bavait d'envie devant le corps frele et le parfum delicieu de la jeune fille.

"Ne t'inquiete pas tu la mangera. Après tout c'est la regle: "quiconque croise mon chemin finit dans le ventre de mon loup." Mais pas ici, pensa-t-il. On pourrait nous voir de la maison."

Il s'approcha de la petite fille.

"Bonjour! lui dit-il."

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se mit d'abord à trembler en apercevant le loup, mais se mit a rougir en voyant le profond regard du jeune homme qui ce trouvait a coter. Celui-ci reprit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Ulquiorra et le loup que tu vois la se nomme Grimmjow."

" Moi c'est Orihime mais tout le monde m'appelle le Petit Chaperon Rouge a cause de mon bonnet et ma cape. Répondit-elle peureusement."

" Comme c'est drole. Les premieres choses que j'ai remarquer chez toi ne sont ni ta cape, ni ton bonnet mais plus tôt ta ravissante barrette et tes magnifiques yeux. "

Le petit chaperon rouge se mit a rougire de plus en plus face au jeune Ulquiorra. Ce dernier s'etonna denouveaux lorsqu'il se surpris a penser que la manger serait du gachi et qu'il preferait la garder pres de lui et cela pour la vie. A peine eu-t-il penser cela qu'il se donna une giffle interrieur, avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

"Et où vas-tu comme cela? demanda le maitre-loup d'une voix douce."

Une voix si douce que la petite fille se sentit aussitôt rassurés. De plus la rouquine lut dans les yeux de ce dernier une grande tristesse et un desespoire sans fin.

"Je vais chez ma grand-mère, expliqua le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle habite tout au bout du sentier, a l'autre boue de la foret."

Le maitre-loup connaissait très bien la petite maison. Et se dit qu'il serait fassile de la coincer la bas sans que personne ne sans rende compte. Mais une violente image apparue devant lui. Celle de la jeune fille le ventre ouvers, les organes eparpiller au sol et la tete de son pleine de son sang dut fait qu'il venait de la manger. Cette image le degouta et le mit en colere. Il eu envit de tuer son loup pour avoir oser tuer la belle Orihime. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes l'idee que cette derniere puisse mourir, que sont doux visage aux joues rosees et au sourire chalereux se transforme en un visage froid, blanc et cadaverique , lui fesait horreur. Il sentait son loup de plus en plus impatient a coter de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idee : ce jeter sur cette derniere. Il descida alors de partir avant que cette histoire ne tourne au massacre.

"Excuse-moi, dit-il, je suis pressé. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. A bientôt!"

A ces mots, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt. Il alla se poser dans une clairiere, son loup alonger a coter de lui et repanca a la jeune fille. Il avait beau tout faire pour l'oublier le visage de cette derniere lui apparaissait toujours. Plus d'une heure passa. Puis tout d'un coup le jeune loup lui dit :

" Hey Ulquiorra pourquoi tu m'as pas laisser la manger ? Ca vas faire une heure que j'y repense et je comprend toujours pas ! Tu voulais la laisser a cet abruti de Nnoitra et stupide loup Zommari ?"

" Mais qu'est ce que tu racconte ? Si je l'ai laisser partir c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Je sais, c'est la premiere fois que sa m'arrive mais que veux-tu. Il faut bien un debut a tout. Mais que viennent faire ces deux abruti dans cette histoire ? L'intoragea Ulquiorra."

" Ne me dit pas que tu as oublier que Nnoitra et Zommari ont ete charger de manger la grand-maman du bout de la foret qui n'est autre que la grand-maman du Petit Chaperon Rouge !"

Les yeux du vert s'agrandire brusquement et il n'en fallut plus a ce derniere pour ce lever et courir vers la maison de la grand-maman. Il fallait a tout prix qu'il arrive avant Orihime et si possible avant Nnoitra et son loup.

Ayant pris un raccourci,

il arriva bon premier devant la maison de la grand-mère. Enfin bon premier par rapport a la jeune fille mais pas par rapport au maitre-loup. Il entra alors violement dans la maison et vis le carnage. Les meubles et les murs etait couvers de griffures ensanglantees. Les draps et les rideaux, ainsi que tous autres objets consitues de tissu etaient dechires et tacher de sang. Dans la cuisine les verres et les assietes etaient briser et sur le carlage on pouvait voir des trace de pattes faitent de sang. Quand il arriva dans la chambre il vit le cadavre ensanglante de la vielle damme. Ulquiorra leva alors la tete et decouvri fasse a lui le jeune maitre-loup et son animal.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais la Ulquiorra ? Il est trop tard pour venir manger la grand-maman et je me suis permi de manher le jeune Petit Chaperon Rouge sur le chemim en guise d'entre. Il n'y a donc plus rien a manger. Tu peux repartir."

Le coeur du jeune Ulquiorra se brisa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle colere, une telle tristesse et un tel desespoire. Il ordonna alors a Grimmjow d'ataquer Nnoitra mais ce dernier contrattaqua avec Zommari. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il se fit rapidement mettre K.O par Grimmjow car il etait beaucoup plus faible que lui. Se fut alors le debut d'un sanglant combats entre Nnoitra et Grimmjow. Au bout d'une demi-heure de jets de sang incessant et de cries de douleur la tete de Nnoitra fut envoyer a l'autre bout de la piece pendant que son corps tombat raide mort sur le sol.

Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Un cri aigue retenti alors. Ulquiora reconnue alors immediatement la voie de ce dernier.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge!

Ulquiorra pria pour que la jeune fille le laisse s'expliquer et qu'elle le croit mais quand cette derniere entra dans la piece et qu'il la vit sursauter d'effroi il compris dans son regard que cette derniere ne voyait qu'un monstre en lui. Alors qu'elle courrut pour s'en fuire Ulquiora la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras dans le but de lui faire entendre raison. Il voulait au moins lui dire la verite . Même s'il etait claire que jamais elle ne le croirait il voulait au moins tanter sa chance pour ne pas avoir de remord.

"Laisse-moi en vie, supplia-t-elle.

Je te donnerai tous se que tu voudras mais laisse moi partir!"

La jeune fille se debatait mais le maitre-loup avait un projet plus urgent.

Il la plaqua sur le lit dans le but de mieu la maintenair mais cette derniere interpreta mal son geste et se mit a pleurer.

" Non! S'il te plais! Ne me fait pas SA! Je t'en suplie! Je prefere encore mourire plus tôt que ..."

Le jeune Ulquiorra ne la laissa pas finir comprenant ou cette derniere voulait en venir.

" Calme toi je n'ais ni l'intention de te violer et encore moins celle de tuer."

" Mais que me veux-tu alors? "

" Je veux juste que tu ecoute ce que j'ai a te dire."

Suite a cette phrase les pleures de la jeune fille se calmerent et elle arreta de se debartre. Ulquiorra voyant que la jeune fille cooperait decida de lui lacher les poignait et s'intalla a coter d'elle. Il lui racconta alors toutes l'histoir depuis qu'il l'avait quitter jusqu'au moment ou il l'avait retrouver. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille le doute et poussa un long soupire .

" Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas. Et c'est normal. Je ne suis qu'un monstre sans coeur après tout !"

Alors il se leva quand tout d'un coup, le papa du Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui coupait du bois tout près de là debarqua dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il avait entendut les cris de sa fille, il avait courut à toute allure vers la maisonnette.

En arrivant, il aperçut le maitre-loup et le Petit Chaperon Rouge à travers la fenêtre, tout deux allonger sur le lit. Sa fille se debatant a chaude larme et le jeune homme la maintenant fermemant sur le lit.

Il se précipita et, d'un coup de hache, blessa le maitre-loup.

Le bûcheron serrait son enfant contre son coeur. Mais cette derniere le repoussa violement, au plus grand etonnement de ce dernier, et courra rejoindre Ulquiorra. Ce dernier tait mechament blaisser au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle dechira alors un bout de sa cape et lui fit un bandage avec. Son pere et Ulquiorra resterent abasourdit debant le comportement quelque peu etonnant de la jeune fille.

" Que fais-tu Orihime ? S'enerva le pere. Pourquoi soigne-tu se monstre qui a tuer ta grand-mere et qui a faillit te violer!"

Ulquiorra bessa la tete s'attendant a une reponse blessante mais comprehensible de la jeune fille. Mais a son grand ettonement et son plus grand bonheure se ne fut pas le cas.

" Arrete Papa! Je t'interdit de dire du mal d'Ulquiorra! Il n'est ni mechant, ni un monstre. C'est une personne comme toi et moi et ce n'est pas lui qui a tuer mamie et en aucun cas il n'a essayer de me tuer! "

Suite a cette replique elle racconta a son pere la même histoire que venait de lui raconter le maitre-loup. Ce dernier fut emplie d'une joie incommensurable. Orihime le croyait et ne le prenait pas pour un monstre. C'etait genial.

C'était la grand-mère, bien sûr !

Le pere fut donc bien obliger de croire sa fille et s'excusa au pres d'Ulquiorra pour les mots qu'il avait prononce.

Ulquiorra fit alors promettre au Petit Chaperon Rouge de ne plus jamais parler à aucun loup, même s'il avait l'air très gentil.

Heureusement, les galettes, le fromage et le pot de confiture étaient encore dans le panier.

Le Petit Chaperon et Ulquiorra s'en régalèrent tout en se promettant

de se voir plus souvent.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Des le lendemaim ils se donerent rendez-vous dans un clairiere la bas Orihime posa une multitude de questions a Ulquiorra.

"Oh, Ulqui! Tu en as de grands yeux!"

"C'est pour mieux te voir et t'admirer ma cherie! Repondit le maitre-loup en gloussant."

"Tu en as de grandes oreilles!"

"C'est pour mieux entendre ta si belle voie, ma cherie!"

"Et tes dents! s'écria le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Tu en as de grandes dents!"

"C'est pour mieux te manger, ma belle ! hurla le loup avant de se jeter sur Orihime et l'embrasser a pleine bouche."

Elle fut d'abord etonne mais repondit vite a ce tendre baiser. Et depuis se jour ils s'aimerent, vecurent heureux et urent beaucoup d'enfants.

THE END !


	3. Cendrillon  Renji X Byakuya

Cendrillon ! Il était une foie un brave homme qui vivait dans un pays lointain. Il avait une belle maison et un ravissant fils que l'on prenait souvent pour une fille du a ses longs cheveux rouges. Il était grand et beau, et se nommait Renji Abarai. Son père lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il épousa une veuve qui avait deux filles. Ainsi avec une nouvelle maman et deux sœurs son fils aurait tout pour être heureux Mais hélas, le brave homme mourut peu après. Tout changea pour le jeune homme. Sa belle-mère n'aimait que ses deux filles, Hallibel et Neil, égoïstes et méchantes. Ces dernières n'étaient pas laide mais leurs beautés n'était rien comparer a celle du jeune homme. Sa marâtre qui était fort méchante, lui confiait les tâches les plus rudes, le faisait coucher au grenier et le malmenait sans cesse. Les filles de la méchante femme traitaient Renji plus mal encore. Les deux sœurs étant jaloux de la beauté du jeune homme le forçait a porter des aillons et a se travestir en fille. Et dut a son apparence Renji fut nomme Cendrillon. Un jours, alors qu'il s'ennuyait,le roi dit à son majordome, qu'il est grand temps que le Prince, Byakuya Kuchiki, se marie. Et pour cela ils allaient organiser un grand bal le soir même dans le bute de faire rencontrer a son fils toutes les jeunes filles du royaume. Ce soir-là, alors que la cruelle marâtre et ses filles s'apprêtaient à partir pour le bal, la belle mère ordonna a Cendrillon de se trouver une robe plus descente et de venir au bal travesti. Le jeune homme ne pus qu'obéir et du prendre la dernière robe de sa mère et monta dans le carrosse, meurtrie, honteux d'êtres en fille et désespérée. Car en effet se dernier avait été plus jeune présente au prince et avait, depuis se jour, développé un amour incommensurable envers se dernier. Il n'osait donc imaginer le choc que le prince aurait lorsqu'il le reconnaîtrait et le verrait ainsi travesti. A peine le carrosse arrêter il s'enfuit dans la cour et se mit à pleurer. Soudain, Cendrillon entendit une voix. C'était sa marraine la Fée, qui lui dit: "Allons Renji sèche tes larmes, tu iras au bal dans une magnifique robe, je te le promets, n'oublies pas que j'ai un pouvoir magique. _ Mais très cher marraine la Fée. Je ne veux pas y aller en robe a ce balle! Jamais je ne voudrait que le prince me voit dans cette tenus ! _ Mais Renji le seul moyen de revoir ton prince un jour c'est d'aller a ce balle. Et pour cela il te faudra te faire passer pour une fille. _ Mais si jamais il me reconnaissait se serait horrible pour moi! _ Rassure toi! Grâce a mes pouvoir magique je vais pouvoir te transformer en la plus jolie jeune fille de tout le royaume. Ton prince n'y verra que du feu rassure toi. " Et d'un coup de baguette, elle transforma une citrouille en un élégant carrosse, des souris en fiers chevaux, un chien en cocher et les petites grenouilles en valets. Un autre coup de baguette magique, et apparurent de magnifiques pantoufles de verre. Puis la fée changea la vieille robe de Cendrillon en une somptueuse robe de bal. Quand Cendrillon fut prêt, la Fée lui donna un avertissement... _Sois de retour ici à minuit sonnant...car après minuit tout redeviendra comme avant. _ Soyez sans crainte marraine, je m'en souviendrai. Lui répondit il en coupant sa marraine. Il monta alors aussi tôt dans le carrosse partit vers le château. Sa marraine voulut le rattraper mais savais que c'était trop tard. Après tout la fin de l'avertissement n'était pas le plus important : " Si jamais le prince te reconnais malgré cette apparence magique tu saura alors qu'il t'aime du plus profond de son cœur" Sitôt que Renji apparut au Palais du Roi, le Prince se dirigea vers lui et la dévisagea longuement. Puis un magnifique sourire apparu sur ses lèvres Byakuya invita alors Renji a danser. La musique commença et ils dansèrent toute la soirée. Si bien que les autres jeunes filles tremblaient de jalousie et de colère face a cette ravissante jeune fille qui avait retenue toute l'attention du prince. Le cœur de Cendrillon chantait de joie. Tout à coup, Cendrillon entendit l'horloge du clocher qui sonnait minuit. _Oh! il faut que je m'en aille, dit-il. Le Prince voulut l'empêcher de partir, mais Cendrillon était déjà sortie de la salle de bal. Et sans s'en apercevoir il perdit une de ses pantoufles au moment ou il avait bondi dans son carrosse, qui le ramena chez lui en toute hâte. Le dernier coup de minuit venait à peine de sonner que tout redevint comme avant. Tout, sauf, l'autre pantoufle de verre qu'il put conserver en souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée au près de son amour. Au Palais Royal, un serviteur trouva la pantoufle perdue et l'apporta au Prince. Son père le Roi avec l'approbation de la Reine donna ordre de faire essayer la pantoufle à toutes les filles du Royaume et demanda qu'on ramène au Palais Royal celle qui pourrait la chausser. Au hasard de ses recherches, le Prince arriva à la demeure de Cendrillon. Ses sœurs, Hallibel et Neil, essayèrent la pantoufle mais leurs pieds étaient trop grands. Le Prince allait partir quand il vit Renji atteler a couper les rosier. Ce dernier n'avait pas vue le Prince arriver et ne se doutait nullement de sa présence en ces lieux. Byakuya reconnu immédiatement le jeune homme de son enfance qu'il n'avait croiser qu'une foie. Et quand Renji se retourna pour prendre le panier derrière lui une douce brise printanière fit voler ses cheveux rouge. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune Prince pour reconnaître en lui la jeune fille du balle. Il comprit alors pourquoi cette dernière l'avais tant fasciner lors du bal C'était tout simplement parce que cette dernière n'était autre que le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours désirer Il se précipita alors vers Renji et lui demanda de chausser la pantoufle de verre. Se dernier refusa d'abord en faisant remarquer au prince qu'il était un homme et non une femme bien qu'il porta des vêtements féminin. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et dit alors tout en vociférant : _ Renji Abarai je c'est que c'est toi qui t'es travesti hier en cette ravissante jeune fille. Et si c'est faux tu n'as qu'a essayer cette pantoufle et on verra si tu rentre dedans ou non. _ Renji ? Vous m'avez appelle Renji ? Bégailla se dernier étonner de voir que le Prince se souvenait de lui et qu'il l'avait reconnu au bal d'hier. Alors comme ça vous vous souvenez de moi Prince ? _ Oh! Je t'en supplie ne me vouvoie pas. Et oui je me souvient de toi comme au premier jour. Oh jure que tu m'aime et je t'aimerais aussi! Je t'en supplie dit moi que cette pantoufle de verre est la tienne et comme cela nous pourrons nous aimer mon seigneur. Pour tout réponse Renji enfonça délicatement son pied dans la chaussure de verre. C'était tout juste la bonne taille. Le Prince pris alors le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais ce dernier le repoussa au plus grand étonnement de Byakuya. _ Qu'y a-t-il ? _ Mais réalise un peu ! Tu es un homme tout comme moi et qui plus est tu es le Prince et futur roi du royaume ! Je t'en supplie réalise le fait que ton père n'acceptera jamais le fait que l'on se mari et vivent ensemble ! Renji se mit alors a pleurer dans les bras du Prince. Non ce n'était plus les bras du Prince c'était les bras de son amour de toujours. Quand tout d'un coup sa marraine la Fée apparut et d'un dernier coup de baguette transforma Cendrillon en une ravissante jeune fille. " Comme cela plus de souci non! Dit-elle avec un sourire _ Oh ! Merci marraine la bonne fée ! S'exclama Renji. _ Comment cela merci ? D'où vous permettez vous de transformer Renji en fille ! S'énerva le Prince _ Mais Byakuya sans cela nous ne pourrons être ensemble... _ Renji sache que la seul personne avec qui je veux être c'est toi en tant qu'homme et non en tant que femme. Expliqua-t-il plus calmement. Suite a cette phrase Renji sauta de joie et sa marraine la bonne fée lui rendit son apparence originel. Le Prince, qui était déjà amoureux depuis longtemps, du jeune Renji, le demanda alors aussi tôt en mariage et bien sur le rouge accepta. Le Roi et la Reine était très heureux bien qu'ils furent quelques peu déranger au début mais ils s'y firent très rapidement. Cendrillon disparu alors définitivement pour laisser place au vrai Renji . Ainsi donc Renji et le Prince vécurent une longue vie de bonheur et n'eurent aucun enfant! 


End file.
